SWAC: Cinderella Edition
by IMaGUMMYbear
Summary: The title says it all.


Okay, So I know I haven't been on in a long time and all, but DON'T BE MEAN!

And I probably wont be on again for a while. SORRY!

This idea came to me when I was going through my books(I was supposed to be cleaning), and I just HAD to write it down. I didn't(And still don't) remember much about Cinderella, so I used one of my Disney books. Disney's Princess Collection: Love and Friendship Stories. I pretty much wrote down(I used my grandpa's old typewriter that he gave me.) what the book said, but I changed some of it.

DISCLAIMER: Me:Hey, Chad, Do the disclaimer.

Chad: No.

Me: Why not?

Chad: Because.

Me: Because, why?

Chad: Because. I just don't want to. Why don't YOU do the disclaimer?

Me: Fine. I'll do the stupid disclaimer. *Pouty* I don't own SWAC.

Chad: Good.

Me: Good.

Chad: Fine!

Me: Fine!

Chad: Good!

Me: Good!

Sonny: Hey! I thought that was OUR thing!

Chad: You're right. It is our thing. I'm sorry son-shine.

Sorry. I always see those, and I thought that I would try one.

Oh! And here's who's played by who:

Cinderella: Sonny

Prince Charming: Chad

Evil Step-Mother: Joy BITTERman

Evil Step-Sister #1: Tawni

Evil Step-Sister #1: Portlyn

Fairy Godmother: Zora

Gus: Grady

Jaq: Nico

* * *

Sonny imagined herself dancing at the royal ball as she held her mother's old dress against her. It needed a few alterations, but they wouldn't be difficult. If only she could find the time to do them.

"SOONNNYYY!" yelled Tawni, Portlyn, and Joy, Her two evil stepsisters and evil stepmother. They were getting ready for the ball and they wouldn't give Sonny a moments peace.

"I guess my dress will just have to wait." The poor girl sighed.

As she left the room Nico, one of Sonny's animal friends, said "Know what? Sonny not go to the ball." The other mice looked at him, startled. "Work. Work. Work." He explained with disgust. "She never get dress done."

Sonny's animal friends decided to surprise her by fixing the dress them selfs. After all, she had been caring for them for years. Just that day she had rescued poor Grady from a mousetrap. Then she had dressed him, fed him, and protected him from her stepmother's mean cat. So, together with the birds, her attic family lifted ribbons and scissors and ribbons and sewing needles to help make Sonny's dream come true.

"Oh, Thank you so much!" the beautiful girl exclaimed when she saw what her friends had done for her. The birds and mice were overjoyed to see Sonny so happy. She deserved to have a special evening. Never complaining for all she had to endure from her stepsisters and stepmother, Sonny still hoped that one day she would fine true happiness.

However, it was not long before her stepmother and stepsisters took hope away from her. Tearing her beautiful dress to shreds, they left her alone, sobbing in the garden.

"There, there." soothed a new voice. Sonny's fairy godmother magically appeared. "Dry your tears." she said. "You can't go to the ball looking like that."

Sonny started to explain that she wasn't going to the ball, but her fairy godmother wouldn't hear of it.

Waving her magic wand, she turned a pumpkin into a magnificent and her animal friends stared at the magic in amazement."Bibbid Bobbidi Boo!" sang the fairy godmother. Soon, four of the mice, including Grady and Nico, were turned into proud horses.

As for Sonny, her new gown shimmered like blue diamonds. She stood staring at her image in the fountian with disbelief. "It's more than I ever hoped for!" she declared, her eyes sparkling.

When she arrived at the palace, Sonny was swept into a dream world. As she and the prince, Chad, swirled around the dance floor, everybody turned to stare at the beautiful girl who has caught the prince's eye.

"Who is she?" they all asked.

"She must be a princess." None could have imagined that earlier that day, she had been dressed in rags.

Never had Sonny known such happiness! As the handsome young prince bowed before her, she felt her heart pounding. They danced together in the castle garden, swept up in the splendor of the evening. Gazing into her eyes, Chad leaned in to kiss her just as the clock struck twelve. When she heard the bell toll, Sonny remembered her fairy godmother's warning that the spell would be broken at midnight. She raced down the staircase, leaving behind one of her dainty glass slippers.

The next day, doing her chores again, the young girl hummed dreamily. Realizing that Sonny was Chad's mysterious love, Joy mercilessly locked her in her attic room.

"No! Please let me out!" cried Sonny. She knew that the grand duke, Marshall, was trying the glass slipper on every maiden in the kingdom. And he would be here soon.

"We've just got to get that key." Nico told Grady. Despite the danger, they pulled the key out of her stepmother's pocket, then pushed and pulled it up the long stair case. With a last burst of energy, Sonny's exhausted little friends were finally able to slip the key under her locked door.

"Oh! Thank you!" she cried. Hurrying down the steps, Sonny heard a crash. The slipper she had left behind was broken! Pulling the other slipper out of her pocket, she called to the grand duke, "May I try this one on?"

He thought about it for a minute, then said, "Sure. It looks about the same size."

The perfect fit proved that Sonny was indeed the young woman who had won the prince's heart.

Nico and Grady cheered happily for their beautiful friend Sonny, as they watched her dream come true.

* * *

So, how'd you like it?

Please tell me. Oh, and remember, I had to use one of my old books, so if you don't like it, tell the people who made the book.

Thanks for reading!

Bye!

D


End file.
